Just another High School Pregnancy
by PercabethLover20
Summary: Annabeth Chase was a nerd. She was invisible. Always making sure her grades are perfect. The only thing she wasn't proud of was that she had a little crush on the Popular jock Percy Jackson. Something unexpected happens. It involved, a party, and alcohol. Sorry bad at summaries. T/M, may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you guys go easy on me. This will be in Annabeth's pov, I may switch pov's, but it'll mostly be Annabeth's.**

 **I've actually had this idea for a long time, and now I'm actually doing it. I don't exactly know if I'm doing this right so please tell me if I did something wrong.**

 **This is just the introduction, so it isn' the real thing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

I was no one.

At least to everybody in the entire school excluding my best friends, Thalia Grace, Piper McLean, and Hazel Levesque.

My name is Annabeth Chase. 17 years old and starting Senior year.

My Father and Mother, Frederick, and Athena Chase, expected... great things from me. They wanted me to achieve greatness. Work with my Mother in her architectural Firm called, Athena Co., while my father worked as a professor at a university in college.

My parents are strict. Just like I said, they expect great things from me.

Maybe they love me maybe they don't. I don't know. They've never showed any heart to heart showings. Sure they buy me certain things I need, and greet me practically every morning, but other than that, nothing much.

I have blonde frizzy princess curls, a little bit of a tan from when I used to live in California four years ago, thick big glasses that I only use for reading, gray big eyes with specks of blue in it.

I don't think I'm practically pretty, but I wouldn't say I'm exactly ugly.

I got to the one and only Goode High School in New York, starting Senior year. I have maintained strait A's for the past years, and hoping it stays the same Senior year.

My home was an average looking house, two stories. White on the outside and white walls on the inside too. The first floor are the bedrooms, plus bathroom. One for me, one for my parents, and the office my parents use. my room was on the left side of the house where a lemon tree was brightly shining, right next to my bedroom window. My parents room was across from mine, and the office next to their room.

My room was simple, with two main colors. Gray and white. Gray bed sheets, white curtains, gray mats, white curtains, gray walls, and a white drawers where the flat screen TV was hanging above it.

My backpack was a jansport navy blue backpack, next to my door waiting to be picked up the next day to the first day of school.

I just have this unsettling feeling something was going to happen. I put it aside, besides I'm always nervous for the first day of school.

* * *

 **Hey, so tell me how I did. This chapter is not that long, I will make other chapters longer than this. I know this isn't the greatest, but I'll get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the people who have read my story. I really appreciate. At first I was a little hesitant on writing since I've never done this before but thanks for the support. If you have any questions feel free to pm me, or if you just want to talk that's fine too. Remember I'm still a beginner, so I'm bound to have some mistakes.**

* * *

 _Chirp, chirp, chirp!_

I turn to my side, slightly opening my eyes, trying to adjust to the light.

I yawn, and slowly start sitting up.

 _Right it's the first day of school I remember._

I swung my legs over the bed,got up, and started to stretch my arms and legs.

I took in my surroundings. TV and cabinet across from me, a table to the right of me, chair/ couch right next to the window on the opposite side of me on the left side, where the lemon tree glistens in the morning sunlight. I turn my head to the tiny white clock hanging on the wall:

 **7:00.**

I pick up my iphone 5, which has a plain grey case, with white edges on it. I check to see if I have any messages:

 _Thalia Grace:_

 _Whats up Annie! It's the first day of senior year. One more year to go and were out of this hellhole;P_

 _5 minutes ago_

 _Annabeth Chase:_

 _Yup, hey can you pick me up in 40 minutes please, thanks._

Thalia Grace. One of my closest friends. She has this weird thing about wearing punk cloths, band merchandise, and all of those things.

Whenever I tell her she's a punk and a goth person, she denies everything. She has bright blue electrifying eyes which, she wears heavy black eyeshadow making it stand out more, which seem to always have a cold stare in it, and black choppy hair. She's usually a rude person, who doesn't give a crap about what other people say about her. If you get to know she's actually a pretty nice person. Her father is Zeus Sky, owner of most of the Unites States air lines. Thalia and her Father don't have a good relationship, ever since her mother died from a car accident, which led to Zeus being away from home often, and leaving Thalia to to care of her little brother, Jason Grace.

I saw I still had an hour left till school started, so I decided to take a shower for half an hour, which will leave me about ten minutes for me to get ready until Thalia comes, which will leave us ten minutes to get to school. Perfect.

I laid my phone back on the counter, and walked over to my drawers to pick my outfit for the day.

I opened the first one to get my undergarments, then opened the second drawer to reveal neatly placed shirts. I grabbed a simple grey long sleeve shirt, and went to the third drawer to grab a plain blue pants. I laid them neatly on my bed.

I opened the door to the bathroom connected to my room to reveal a deep blue colored themed color in the bathroom. I slowly undressed, and got into the shower, wanting, and not wanting to go to school. I had mixed feelings.

Over the past few years I have been branded as a loser. A nerd, for my smartness, and looks.

The only people who would ever talk to me own their own are, Thalia, Piper, and Hazel. No one else. If some else did it was just because of a project, or something else related to school. Thalia, Piper, and Hazel, were branded as losers. Thalia because of the way she dresses, and her attitude towards people. Piper because most girls were jealous of her, and also the way she dresses. Nobody in school knows that she's one of the daughters of Aphrodite, and Tristan McLean, except for Thalia, Hazel, Silena, and Me. Everybody in Goode knows that Silena is the daughter, of Aphrodite, and Tristan, but also promised Piper that she will not tell anybody that she is also their daughter, since Piper didn't want the attention. Hazel, because of the way she's always silent, and shy, which led her to always be in the shadows, nobody really bothering to talk to. Also for for her not a lot of people knew her family runs a popular jewelry store. Just Thalia, Piper, Me, and her brother.

I absolutely love school. I guess I am a nerd in a way. I also made sure my grades were up. I've never had a grade below an A-. All the teachers loved me. I was a goody two shoes. Never had a tardy in school, and never absent. Even if i was sick i would force myself to go. I planned to be an architect and work with my mother, so I have to keep my grades up if I want my dream to come a reality.

As I got out of the shower, I heard voices downstairs, or so I though as the voices stopped. I really am getting nervous.

I wrapped the towel securely around my body, and walking out towards my bed.

"AAARRRRGGG", a voice said behind me.

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed, and almost tripped on the ground.

I turned around seeing Thalia in her usual black plants, black tank top, covered with a black jacket, and black combat boots. Her dark backpack with spikes slung over her shoulder.

" Oh gods Annie you should've seen your face!" Thalia laughed right in my face.

"Thalia that was NOT cool", I said still shaken up.

" Oh come on, admit it. It was funny", Thalia said as she strode over to sit on the edge of my bed.

"For you maybe, but not for me. And Thalia…."

"Yeah", she said still trying to calm herself.

"I'm kind of in the middle of changing so yeah…." I said slowly, securing the towel more tightly around me, my face turning slightly red.

"Annabeth were both girls, we have the same body parts, there's no need to be embarrassed."

"Yeah but still, can you please turn around while I change." I said in a pleading look.

"Ugh Fine!", she said as she turned the other way.

I hurriedly started to to put my clothes on, not wanting to get Thalia mad, and believe me you do not want to see Thalia mad.

"By the way how did you get in" I asked her, curiosity struck me.

"How else, the front door." She answered

"No I mean how did you come to MY bedroom door, and by the way you can turn my now" I told her pulling my wet hair out of my shirt, and started to brush it.

"Oh you know, picked the lock with a hair pin." She said casually as if it was normal, starting to get up.

"What!? Thalia-" I started but got cut off.

"You know, we have to get going so come on, I'll meet you outside." She said already heading out the door.

Grudgingly I put my hair in a ponytail, grabbed my backpack, making sure I had everything, and grabbed my phone from the stand, and walked downstairs.

I see my Dad reading a newspaper and a coffee on the table right in front of him . My Dad acknowledged me by looking up from his newspaper.

"Good Morning." He said.

"Good Morning." I replied, swiftly grabbing an apple, since I'm already going to be late, and won't have enough time to eat breakfast.

My Mother, I assumed was already at work since she wasn't in the kitchen, which she's always in.

"Is Mom at work?" I asked my Dad.

"Yeah." He replied not looking up from the newspaper.

"Well I'm heading out to school with Thalia so...bye." I said awkwardly, already having my hand on the door nob.

"Goodbye." He answered, still concentrated on whatever he's reading.

I hurriedly opened the door, biting onto my apple, seeing Thalia in her new blue convertible, the same color as her eyes.

"Come on Annabeth were going to be late!" Thalia yelled

"Coming, Coming." I opened the door and got into the driver's seat.

Thalia backed up and started driving toward Goode High School. Oh Boy.

"Where are Piper, and Hazel?" I asked, as she put plugged in her phone and put on Green Day "Holidays" on full volume.

"Already waiting for us at school."

I looked out the window trying to calm myself. Why me? I asked myself. Why do I always get so nervous for the first day of school.

We arrived at the front side of school. Kids swarming around everywhere. People making out here and there, people making talking, and others doing their own things.

The school was divided into two groups. The popular and the not so popular. They never clashed together. The popular always teased the losers, people who weren't in the same status.

We got out of the car as Thalia found a parking spot. I grabbed my backpack and slung both straps onto my back, while Thalia slung her black spiked purse over her right shoulder.

We dodged people, on the way to the front of the school trying to find Piper and Hazel.

We went to the front of the school trying to spot them when i felt a tap on my shoulder. I quickly turned around to see who it was.

"Annabeth!" Piper and Hazel said as they tackled me and Thalia in a bear hug.

"Gosh guys take a chill pill, we saw you yesterday." Thalia said but slightly smiling

Piper McLean, the beauty of the group. She has brown choppy chocolaty hair, and disclose eyes that always seem to change. She has dark skin, from which she has inherited from her Cherokee side, but that just added more to her beauty. She doesn't like to show off, always trying to make herself have less attention, but it never works. She's usually always in a happy mood, always cheerful. Her mother is Aphrodite McLean, the famous fashion designer, and also voted as the most beautiful women on Earth. Ironic how her name is Aphrodite the same name for the Goddess of Love and beauty. Piper's mom is a sucker for romance. Her father is Tristan McLean, one of the famous actor of the century. She lives in a beautiful Mansion, with her parents, and step-sister, Selina Beauregard.

Hazel Levesque. She's the kind one of the group. Always trying to do the reasonable thing. She has dark skink, gold-like eyes, and frizzy brown hair, in a good way. She has a kind smile, always nice to everybody she meets, and most people like her. She has a small, petite body. Her dad is Hades Jewels, owner of a popular jewelry store. Her mother died giving birth to her. She has a younger half-brother, Nico di Angelo. He has pale skin, dark vacant eyes, and shaggy black hair. He gives off this dark auror, and doesn't talk much. His mother also died, but it was because she died from an earthquake in Italy.

"I know but it's the first day of Senior year!" Screamed Piper.

"Piper calm down, you're going to make a scene." Hazel said but still having a bright smile on her face as she gave us another hug.

"Come on guys let's get our schedules." I said making a hand motion to follow me to the office.

We went to the front desk lady, who had a grumpy look on her face, no doubt mourning the loss of summer vacation being over.

"Hello Ms...Nancy, may we please get our schedules." I asked politely not wanting her to get mad at me.

"Names?" She mumbled, looking over us with a bored expression on her face.

"Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Hazel Levesque, and Piper McLean, all Seniors." I responded.

She nodded and opened the cabinets, and pulled out four pieces of papers.

"Here." She said and thrusted the papers in my hands.

I handed each schedules to each of them, and walked away over to the hallways.

"Well she wasn't very nice." Hazel mumbled.

"Agreed." We all said in unision.

"Well let's see if we got any classes together" Piper piped in.

We all put our schedules in front of each other as we tried to figure out what classes we got together.

 _ **Annabeth Chase:**_

 _ **School Starts: 8:05**_

 _ **Period 1: AP Math-**_

 _ **Period 2: Honors World history**_

 _ **Break- 15 minutes**_

 _ **Period 3: P.E.**_

 _ **Period 4: Science**_

 _ **Lunch- 25 minutes**_

 _ **Period 5: Music**_

 _ **Period6: Honors literary Analysis**_

 _ **School Ends: 2:40**_

 _ **Thalia Grace:**_

 _ **School Starts: 8:05**_

 _ **Period 1: Common Core Math**_

 _ **Period 2: Literary Analysis**_

 _ **Break**_

 _ **Period 3: P.E**_

 _ **Period 4:Science**_

 _ **Lunch**_

 _ **Period 5:Music**_

 _ **Period 6: History**_

 _ **School Ends: 2:40**_

 _ **Piper McLean:**_

 _ **School Starts: 8:05**_

 _ **Period 1: Common Core Math**_

 _ **Period 2: History**_

 _ **Break**_

 _ **Period 3: Literary Analysis**_

 _ **Period 4: Science**_

 _ **Lunch**_

 _ **Period 5: P.E**_

 _ **Period 6: Music**_

 _ **School Ends: 2:40**_

 _ **Hazel Levesque:**_

 _ **School Starts: 8:05**_

 _ **Period 1: History**_

 _ **Period 2: Literary Analysis**_

 _ **Break**_

 _ **Period 3: P.E.**_

 _ **Period 4: Science**_

 _ **Lunch**_

 _ **Period 5: Music**_

 _ **Period 6: Common Core Math**_

 _ **School Ends: 2:40**_

"Well we all have Science together, Hazel and I have Literary Analysis together, Annabeth and I have P.E. together, Hazel, Annabeth, and I have Music together, and Piper and I have Math together." Thalia said.

"Well it could've been worse." Piper said matter-of-factly.

We all nod our heads.

 _DDDDDDDD IIII NNNN GGGG!_

The school bell went off, announcing first period.

We all looked at each other giving small smiles.

"Well see you guys at break." I said, each of us separating.

"Well here I go." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

 **So, again I like to thank the people who've read my story, and continue to support me. Also I don't live in New York so I don't exactly know the weather. Once again give me ideas, pm me, and all of those things. Since It's summer I have a lot of time, and don't do anything, I hope to post a new chapter on June 18th, or maybe even sooner. Help me if I made any mistakes. The party will be coming up soon. I hope I didn't dissapoint. Thanks, and Bye.**

 **PercabethLover 20**


End file.
